Jour après jour, je ne fais que penser à toi
by 10th Tennant
Summary: La guerre est finie depuis un certain moment déjà. Le seigneur des ténèbres vaincu, Harry et Ron décidèrent de suivre une formation pour devenir aurores.Tandis que Hermione était retourné à Poudlard pour finir ses is elle n'est pas la seule a y retourner. En effet, Severus Snape a survécu et est de retour au aucoup de choses ont changé ainsi que leurs sentiment..
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer :_** _Les personnages et univers ne m'appartiennent pas. Tout droit d'auteur revient à J.K Rowling. Sauf l'idée de la fiction, ça me revient à moi cela ahah._

 _ **Note de l'auteur :**_ _C'est ma première fiction avec ce couple donc.. SOYEZ INDULGENT s'il vous plait ! D'habitude je ne suis pas trop fan de ce couple donc je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'écrire ça ahah. Mais si vous avez aimé, n'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review pur me le faire savoir._

 _Encore une fois..._ Cette nuit encore, au lieu d'être rentré dans ses appartements, il était venu à cet endroit. C'était le meilleur endroit pour voir les étoiles et aussi le plus calme de tout Poudlard. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne s'intéressait pas aux étoiles, loin de là, mais c'était devenu une habitude à lui de venir dans cet endroit depuis quelque temps. Perdu dans ses pensées, appuyé contre la paroi de la tour d'astronomie, il n'entendit pas le bruit des pas qui se rapprochaient et qui s'arrêtèrent derrière lui.

 _"Professeur... Professeur Snape... "_ , il ne répondit pas mais il l'avait entendu et reconnu la petite voix qui l'appelait. C'était Granger sans aucun doute, mais pourquoi était-elle là ? Les cours d'astronomie étaient finis depuis presque une heure et encore plus important, elle devrait être dans son dortoir à cette heure-ci. Il aurait pu enlever des points aux Gryffondors, il aurait pu la mettre en retenu. Oui, il aurait pu, mais pour une raison qu'il ignorait, il n'avait pas envie qu'elle parte. Voyons qu'il ne répondait pas, la lionne décida de rompre le silence qui se faisait de plus en plus pesant.

\- Je sais que je ne devrais pas être là et c'est tout à fait normal si vous m'enlevez des points ou même si vous me donnez une heure de retenue, mais... Je n'arrivais pas à dormir.

\- J'imagine qu'à présent sans Potter et Weasley, c'est beaucoup plus difficile pour vous de se promener dans le château sans que personne ne le sache. Vous avez surement pensé que venir dans la tour d'astronomie était plus sûr que se promener dans les couloirs du château. Vous auriez dû demander la cape d'invisibilité à Potter, ça aurait été plus judicieux de votre part ou alors restez dans votre dortoir la prochaine fois. 50 points de moins et retenu samedi soir avec moi.

Il avait dit tout cela sans se retourner, son regard semblait se perdre au loin. La guerre était terminée et Voldemort vaincu. Harry Potter connus comme celui qui avait survécu était à présent celui qui avait vaincu. Lui et Ron Weasley n'étaient pas retourné à Poudlard pour terminer leurs études et au lieu de ça, ils étaient en formation au ministère pour devenir aurors. Comme il fallait s'attendre, Hermione Granger avait décidé de terminer ses études et était donc de retour au château pour une dernière année ainsi que quelques amis tels que Neville Longdubat. Grâce à Harry, Snape avait été déclaré avoir fait tout cela sous les ordres de Dumbledore, pour l'ordre et pour provoquer la chute du seigneur des ténèbres. Il était donc retourné à Poudlard, à présent dirigé par Minerva, pour continuer à enseigner les potions. Il savait qu'il aurait dû mourir par la morsure de Nagini, il savait qu'au début tout le monde le pensait mort. Mais il n'était pas mort même s'il n'avait plus aucune raison de vivre. Sa mission était finie, il n'aurait plus jamais à devoir protéger son fils... Le fils de la femme qu'il avait toujours aimé et qu'il aimera pour toujours. Pour toujours ? Ces derniers temps, il n'était plus sur de cela. Dernièrement, ses pensées étaient envahies par elle... Mais ce n'était pas de l'amour, ça ne pouvait pas l'être. Peut-être de la reconnaissance ? Non, il ne lui avait pas demandé de le sauver, il aurait préféré mourir. Oui, il aurait préféré rejoindre Lily Evans. Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'à présent, il semblait vouloir vivre ? Il s'était à nouveau perdu dans ses pensées, il avait oublié Hermione. Sans même qu'il le remarque, la jeune Gryffondor était allé chercher une petite couverture qui était dans une petite armoire. Elle s'était à nouveau approchée de lui et lui avait posé la couverture sur son dos. Jamais personne n'avait osé s'approcher aussi près de lui à Poudlard, tout le monde le craignait. Étonné de cet acte soudain d'affection, il se retourna et se trouva face à face avec la lionne.

 _ **0O0**_

Elle avait agi sans penser aux conséquences. Elle se trouvait à présent face à face à son professeur de potions. Leurs visages étaient près d'un de l'autre, un peu trop près peut-être même. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle sur son visage. C'était une sensation plutôt agréable, elle mentirait si elle disait le contraire. Au fil des années, elle avait grandi, mais Severus était toujours plus grand qu'elle et la différence de taille se faisaient plus grande maintenant qu'ils étaient l'un à côté de l'autre. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, son cœur avait commencé à battre à la chamade. Elle sentait ses joues rougir au fur et a mesure que le temps passait sans que Severus prononce un seul mot. Elle avait failli sursauter quand il lui adressa la parole.

" Pourquoi ? Pourquoi toi ? Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? Je ne le méritais pas, je ne voulais pas. J'aurai dû aller la rejoindre, lui demander pardon. Mais alors, pourquoi je suis ici ? Pourquoi m'avoir maintenu en vie ?"

Elle savait qu'il allait lui poser cette question un jour ou l'autre. Elle savait qu'il aurait préféré aller la rejoindre, celle qu'il avait toujours aimée. La mère d'Harry, Lily Evans. Elle ne savait pas exactement ce qui s'était passé entre eux deux, mais c'était surement à cause de cela qu'il était devenu l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui. Elle savait qu'il allait lui demander la raison qui l'avait poussé à le sauver, mais pour dire vrai, elle-même ne savait pas pourquoi elle l'avait fait. À la base, elle n'avait jamais pensé être capable de le sauver, elle avait pensé que c'était en vain qu'elle aurait essayé. Mais elle avait réussi, elle l'avait sauvé. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle l'aime qu'elle avait fait cela. Non, elle ne l'aimait pas... Enfin... Elle ne le détestait pas non plus. Il l'avait toujours méprisé, à ses yeux, elle n'était qu'une miss je sais tout, l'ami de 'Potter'. Elle avait toujours pensé qu'il était un personnage sans cœur, froid, et même pendant certains moments, odieux. Mais maintenant qu'elle savait la vérité, pas toute la vérité, mais tout de même, une grande partie, elle le comprenait mieux. Elle l'admirait aussi. Toutes ces années, il a fait preuve de courage, sang froid, il est un sorcier accompli. Elle pourrait dire que ça aurait été une grande perte pour le monde sorcier s'il mourait, elle pourrait lui dire tout sauf la vérité. Mais elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas crédible, qu'il pourrait lire en elle comme il lirait un livre. Elle devait répondre, mais quoi donc ? Et c'est alors, avant même qu'elle ne comprenne la situation, Severus Snape s'approcha de ses lèvres et l'embrassa.


	2. Chapter 2

C'était de prévoir, normal après tout, elle ne l'aimait pas. Lorsque leurs lèvres s'étaient séparées, elle lui avait souhaité bonne nuit avant de partir en courant, surement vers le dortoir des Gryffondor. Il était à nouveau seul à cet endroit, il avait toujours été seul après tout non ? Alors pourquoi avoir espéré que cela changerait ? La guerre était finie, mais le cœur humain ne change pas du jour au lendemain et les crimes qu'il avait commis ne s'effaceront jamais. Pourquoi avait-il fait cela ? Il ne le savait pas. Ou peut-être, il ne voulait simplement pas voir la vérité en face et le nier... _"Elle avait raison, la nuit était plutôt froide"_ , songeait-il alors qu'il laissait ses pensées se perdre à nouveau au loin.

 ** _0O0_**

Elle avait couru si vite, qu'elle était arrivée devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame en un rien de temps. Heureusement, elle avait réussi à éviter Rusard ainsi que Peeves. Elle était toute rouge, non pas à cause du sprint qu'elle venait de faire, mais plutôt de ce qui venait de se passer. Son cerveau venait de faire un court-circuit. Snape l'avait embrassé, elle n'en revenait pas. Le pire, c'est qu'elle n'avait rien fait pour l'arrêter, elle n'avait rien fait pour fuir. Le baiser avait était doux, agréable même. Par Merlin, que venait-elle de penser ?! Si avant elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil, à présent, elle était sûre de ne pas fermer l'œil. _"Pourquoi m'avoir sauvé ? Pourquoi m'avoir maintenu en vie ? "_ , ces mots faisaient écho dans sa tête. La réponse, elle la connaissait. Mais elle ne pouvait pas, elle ne voulait pas l'avouer. Et même si elle le faisait, jamais il ne lui donnerait la réponse qu'elle souhaiterait entendre. Ce baiser, ça n'avait aucune signification. Il avait fait cela surement en forme de punition, d'avoir franchi "sa barrière", d'avoir enfreint le règlement. Oui, elle se mentait à elle-même, mais des fois, c'est plus facile de le faire que de voir la vérité en face et essayer de la comprendre.

La nuit était passée et le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Hermione décida de quitter la salle commune pour se diriger vers la grande salle prendre son petit-déjeuner. À cause de son manque de sommeil, elle avait de jolis yeux panda et ne se sentait pas capable d'accomplir grand chose aujourd'hui si elle ne prenait pas un bon petit déjeuner avant. Bien sûr, Severus n'avait pas dormi de la nuit lui non plus et était déjà installé dans la table des professeurs. Lorsque Hermione l'aperçut, elle avait eu envie de faire demi-tour, elle n'était pas encore prête à se trouver, tout seul, avec lui. Pour son bonheur ou malheur, Mcgonagall venait d'entrer elle aussi dans la grande pièce.

"- Bonjour miss Granger, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir de si bon matin. Mais il me semble que la nuit n'a pas été de tout repos. Avait-elle fait remarquer en voyant les yeux de Hermione. Et pour vous non plus professeur Snape, avait-elle ajouté en le regardant.

\- Bonjour professeur... Enfin, je veux dire, directrice Mcgonagall. Avait répondu Hermione en prenant place dans la table des Gryffondor tandis que la directrice de Poudlard s'avançait vers la place qu'occupait autre fois Albus Dumbledore.

\- Puisque vous êtes là, j'en profite pour vous informer que j'ai mis miss Granger en retenu avec moi demain soir. J'espère... -Snape avait marqué une pause et l'avait regardé de son éternel regard cynique avant de terminer sa phrase - que vous n'avez rien à redire sur cela.

\- Bien sûr que non professeur Snape, avait répondu Minerva. Cependant, si vous pouviez éviter de mettre cette heure de retenu trop tard dans la soirée, je vous en serez réconnaissante. Miss Granger à besoin de sommeil à ce que je vois, et vous aussi.

\- Bien entendu. "

Oh mince, elle avait complètement oublié ce détail ! Elle pourrait seulement l'éviter toute la journée ou au moins elle sait qu'elle ne se trouvera jamais seule avec lui, mais demain... Qu'est-ce qu'elle lui dirait quand ils se trouveront face à face ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui fera faire ? Pendant que Hermione se laissait envahir par toute sorte de pensées, Snape avait profité de l'arrivée d'autres professeurs, Chourave et Flitwick, pour partir sans que McGonagall puisse lui faire de remarques.

 ** _O0O_**

Il avait la sensation que sa tête allait exploser tellement il avait mal. Le premier élève qu'il croiserai dans les couloirs subirai sa foudre, peu importe sa maison. Il avait besoin de se défouler sur quelqu'un. Il devait se rendre à l'évidence, Hermione Granger n'était pas quelqu'un de normal. Était-elle un extraterrestre venu d'une planète lointaine ? Peut-être une créature mythique, une espèce nouvelle ? " Arrête de faire l'idiot Severus. Hors du commun, elle l'est sans doute, mais elle reste humaine hélas", avait songé Severus tout en continuant sa route vers les cachots. À son plus grand malheur, Albus Dumbledore s'ennuyait un peu dans son tableau et avait décidé d'aller faire un tour dans le château.

"- Alors mon cher Severus, on ne salues plus son vieux ami ? - Severus s'était tourné vers le tableau où il vit l'ancien directeur de Poudlard - Mais dites moi donc, vous avez une mine affreuse aujourd'hui. J'ai pu remarquer vos petites ballades nocturnes dernièrement, on dirait que le sommeil vous fuit.

\- On dirait que même après votre mort, je ne me débarrasserai pas de vous. - Severus semblait agacé - N'avez-vous pas donc d'autres chats à fouetter Albus plutôt que de m'espionner ?

\- Oh ! S'était exclamé Albus d'un ton enjoué. Cela pourrait être presque un paradoxe, l'espion qui se fait espionner. Mais je ne vous espionnais pas, j'étais juste de passage lorsque je vous ai aperçu. Ainsi que miss Granger quelques minutes après... Vous l'avez surement croisé dans les couloirs hier soir. Mais je dis ça, je dis rien...

Severus Snape était doté d'un sang-froid exceptionnel. Il ne perdait pas souvent patience, mais Dumbledore avait toujours su jouer avec ses nerfs. Cette fois-ci, il n'avait pas choisi le bon moment pour le taquiner !

"- Albus, espèce de vieux demeuré... ! Il n'avait pas eu le temps de finir sa phrase, on venait de lui couper la parole.

\- Vous voilà professeur Dumbledore ! La directrice vous cherche, elle a besoin de vous parler. - C'était Hermione, elle semblait essoufflé. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle venait de couper la parole à son professeur de potions, ce qu'il n'avait pas apprécié bien entendu.

\- Ah, je file immédiatement la voir dans ce cas. - Avant de les quitter, Albus avait adressé un regard espiègle à l'homme en noir. - A bientôt miss Granger. "

Après le départ de l'ancien Headmaster, Severus avait posé son regard sur la jeune femme, un regard noir. La journée ne s'annonçait pas très bien pour l'un et pour l'autre décidément. Tandis qu'il faisait quelques pas vers elle, Hermione faisait le même nombre de pas en arrière.

"- Ne savez-vous donc pas qu'il est très impoli de couper la parole à quelqu'un ? Encore plus quand ce quelqu'un est votre professeur ? La moindre des chose que vous pourriez faire serait de vous excuser, mais il me semble que cela ne vous a pas traversé l'esprit.

\- Je suis...

\- Ne me coupez pas la parole Granger ! Avait dit Severus, presque comme un cri. On a des comptes à régler tous les deux, je crois. Vous avez des choses à m'expliquer et croyez moi, je ne vous laisserai pas partir avant d'avoir des réponses."

Elle était contre le mur à présent, aucune façon de s'enfuir. Et il ne comptait pas la laisser s'enfuir. Il ouvrit la porte qui était juste à leur droite, et ils entrèrent les deux dedans. Ils allaient avoir une longue conversation à présent.


End file.
